The damsel and her Playboy!
by Angelina08
Summary: "Gray Fullbuster is the ideal boyfriend type whose motto is 'One man One woman'. He cares for others, does not take part in useless fights, and is definitely not a play boy. Lucky is the girl who becomes his girl friend... isn't it!" "No, nope, nada!" That's what Juvia wanted to say but could she? Never...
1. Chapter 1

**One of my friends PMed me to write a Gruvia fanfic. So I just thought of one… I don't know how to write with Gray as the main character cause it's hard to write his way of** _ **romancing**_ **anyone! He usually gives the cold shoulder, hiding his emotions beneath a huge iceberg! ;-) I just gave a try… Hope you'll like it! Juvia's not speaking in third person ok… On with the story…**

Juvia looked at her home once more. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the small building. Dark clouds were covering the Sun indicating it would rain anytime soon. Her friends were waving at her giving her encouraging smiles to have a good future ahead.

Juvia was an orphan and luckily for her a sister found her crying in the road of hunger. She took Juvia, bathed her, gave her food and looked after her in their orphanage in a small village. She grew up to be a good looking woman with blue hair that fell up to her shoulders, pale skin, rosy lips and had beautiful blue eyes that s twinkled in perfection. She had an hour glass figure that could woo any boys but she didn't have any of those thoughts. She just wanted to finish her education and have a good life standing on her own.

The rain started to drizzle. Carrying her navy blue bag Juvia started to walk towards the train station to catch her train that would take her to Magnolia. She remembered her sister/teacher telling her to pursue her dreams in the big town called Magnolia that had Fairy tail academy known for its excellent education. It would help her achieve her goals. She blushed also thinking that one of her friends told her back in that orphanage that she'll meet her dream man in Magnolia. That'd never happen as she didn't have time for all that stuff.

Juvia finally reached the train station and saw that she had reached in the nick of the time as the train was about to leave the station. She immediately ran and got in the train. She plopped on her seat breathing heavily, her hair in a mess due to the rain. The train started to move and Juvia looked at her village one last time and waved. A nearby old couple looked at the blue haired girl confusedly but didn't bother to comment on her gestures.

'God! Please save me and let me have a good life unlike my childhood days!' Juvia placed her head on her right hand as she stared at the drizzling outside.

Juvia reached Magnolia at night time. Several light stands were there illuminating yellow lights for the passengers to see where they were going. She got out of the train and looked around.

Some teenagers also got out of the train; Juvia thought that even they were going to the Fairy tail academy as her. She followed them from behind unknown to them. It was an easy task for her as when she studied in her school many of them didn't bother to talk to her. She used to follow them as a lost puppy. No one wanted to be her true friend as she liked to keep her matters to herself.

"OW!" Juvia yelped.

"HEY!"

Juvia was in her own thoughts as she didn't see herself going towards a large chest. She bumped on to someone and fell down on the cement floor.

"Watch where you're going, girl!"

She bit her lip and looked up to see a tall muscular guy staring back at her. He wore brown t-shirt that showed his perfect biceps, black jeans and a red bandana. He had long black hair, dark red eyes and…

"Hello! Earth to girl! I know I'm good looking and all but are you gona get up or what?!"

Juvia shook her head and looked up again to see a stretched hand. She took it and got up. "I'm sorry!"

"Ah! It happens… No big deal!" The black haired boy stared at her and asked. "You new here?!"

Juvia was taken aback. "How'd you know?!"

The boy chuckled. "Gi hi hi… Just took a guess stupid naïve girl! And you fell for it! Literally too…."

Juvia huffed and folded her hands, looking elsewhere.

The boy waved his hands "No need to get angry and all! I'm new here too you see…. I was thinking where to go when you bumped in to me…"

Juvia looked at him "Oh! Ok!"

The boy reached out for Juvia's hand, who squeaked, and shook it hardly. "The name's Gajeel, girl!"

Juvia's eyes widened in pain, she felt her shoulder would come of any minute. Her arm would pain for a week if this continues.

Groaning she opened her mouth to tell her name. "My name is JuviAAAAAA"

Suddenly her eyes caught on something moving beneath her and she literally jumped yelping.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel was surprised when he saw that Juvia was clinging on him as though her life depended on it. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Gajeel looked around to see other people staring at them weirdly.

"Teenagers these days…." An old lady shook her head and walked past them.

"Find place elsewhere!" An old man stared at them in disapproval.

Gajeel glared at them then looked at the crying girl in his arms. "What's wrong?!"

"There…. Cockroach…. Scared… It off…" Juvia's muffled reply was heard pointing down wards.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and looked down to see a cockroach moving towards them. Smirking he just took it in his hands by bending down and looked at Juvia. "It's gone!"

Juvia sighed in relief and was about to thank him when she saw that he was holding the wriggling cockroach in his arm and smirking at her.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Juvia squeaked and ran away from there.

"GI HI HI HI!" Gajeel roared with laughter then threw the cockroach away to the other side and ran towards Juvia. "Hey! Slow down girl!"

Juvia stopped shortly and stared at Gajeel pouting, who caught up to her and laughed like a mad man.

"That was so mean Gajeel! I hate them and you played with me!" Juvia whined like a small child.

Gajeel smiled softly "I'm sorry but I wanted to see that expression of your's when you see a cockroach near you! COFE!"

Juvia blinked her eyes. " Huh?! You want now?!"

Gajeel shook his head. "I didn't mean C-o-f-f-e-e but C-o-f-e!" He grinned.

Juvia tilted her head in a cute way. "Eh?! Short form for Coffee?"

"Nope! Short form for Cockroach Fear! Cofe! Your nick name Gi hi!" Gajeel chuckled seeing Juvia's reddened face.

Juvia pouted. "Hmph! It was nice meeting you but I've to go to search for Fairy tail academy as I'm going to study there! So later!" Juvia was about to turn when she felt her hand was caught by another. She turned her head to see Gajeel staring at her shocked.

"Did you say Fairy tail girl?!"

Juvia nodded her head.

"Well what do you know? Even I came here to join that academy!" Gajeel looked at her amused. "Guess we'll be together eh Cofe~" Gajeel grinned.

Juvia stared at him clearly not happy. 'He's also coming there! Oh no! I'm sure he'll tell everyone there about the _Cofe_ incident!' Juvia felt a head ache coming.

"Well come on Cofe~ let's not just stand in this station doing nothing at night time. What if more cockroaches come to get us, Cofe~?" Chuckling Gajeel took hold of a groaning Juvia's hand and pulled her away from the station.

Unknown to Juvia, Gajeel saw some men staring towards them especially at Juvia. He wanted to get Juvia out of there as soon as possible. Gajeel was sitting in the further opposite end where Juvia was sitting. She was just looking out the window and didn't see some men were staring at her as they understood that she was travelling alone. Gajeel understood this and wanted to save her though he didn't know why he thought saw. And so he purposefully stood in front of Juvia when she was walking looking down. When they ran even those men were behind them closely as well but thankfully a policeman came and they were standing afar. He'd save this innocent girl from those low lives! Why he didn't know…

Dark black eyes stared at the empty glass in front of him. He looked around to see a sign of any of his friends near but saw none.

He was bored.

Sighing he took out his cell to see the time. 11.25 It read.

"Tsk."

He again looked around to see if anyone interesting was out there at least to move the time. The rock music from the loud speakers was paining his ears as hell. Different colors from fluorescent lights were making it hard for his vision as it would always for him. He sat in the cushion staring at others dancing, drinking and making out…

His frenemy Mr. Pink haired baboon bought him and orange haired spectacle into this club saying they'd have so much fun but he was terribly bored. The moment he and his friends entered the club, the girls screamed and stared at them with hungry eyes.

Natsu immediately ran towards the bar to have his fill while Loke walked towards a girl who was giggling at him winking. The girl was okay, lean, red lips and wore a tight dress. Surely Natsu would have a wonderful time with her.

Thankfully none of his classmates were there in the club he and his friends were staying. After all he had a reputation to keep up "Mr. Perfect!"

Hmm… Scratching the back of his neck he stifled a yawn. If he was in his home he would've had some nice time with some chick he'd wanted by calling his good friend Wakaba who'd help him in this matter but here he saw no girls that were of his type.

Over makeup – yuck, giggling like stupid – bothersome, dressed but not dressed – had seen enough!

"Hey there handsome!" A sugary sweet voice called.

His ears perked up and looked to his right to see a good looking girl standing near him with a smirk. Long legs, black dress that adorned close to her body, rosy lips, long wavy black hair that reached up to her knee. Not bad compared to those whom he had seen here…

"Care to join me for a dance?!"

He grinned cockily "Why not?!"

The girl took his hand, pulled him up and went towards the dance floor and started to dance with him. "My name's Clara… What's your's?!" She smiled staring at his lips.

Licking his lips in s seductive manner he smirked.

"Gray …"

Oh he'd enjoy tonight for sure…


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say thank you for all you who had favorited and is following my story! It means a lot to me! And thank you for the suggestion given! I'll clearly decide on them :-) Thank you all once again... On with the story...**

Juvia carried her bag close to her body, swaying here and there due to its weight and more over she was damn tired and to make matters worse it started raining again! Why'd always rain when she had some or the other problem she didn't know. She gulped, she needed water to drink! Right now! As much as she hated the rain, a part of her liked it though. Water always soothes her. Juvia shivered a little when she felt a little light breeze pass by her shoulders.

"What's with you?!"

They had been walking for nearly an hour in the night in an unknown place drenching in the rain that started after some time and he's just asking what's with her?!

Juvia rolled her eyes and stared at her dark haired companion whose hair looked like a drenched black cat. But he looked as if he didn't mind that at all! He carried his bag behind his left shoulder and was walking as though there was no problem even if his bag was all wet due to the rain. His clothes were very wet and clung to his hard body showing off his well sculpted muscles. Juvia blushed a little and turned away.

Well of course he's a boy so he wouldn't feel scared now, would he?

"Are you gona answer cofeeee…?" A smirk!

Juvia stared at him. "Can't you see?! We've been walking for so long! And it's raining heavily! But we didn't find a place to stay yet?! Doesn't that bother you?!"

Gajeel looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "What?! Why should it bother?!"

Juvia's eyes widened "Why I thought… Oh yeah I know! Why'd you care about me right?! You'll get a place to stay anywhere and you won't be bothered by me then right!" She shook her head up and down.

Gajeel looked back at her and sighed moving a little of his hair that came in front of his head.

Actually he was just trying to act cool 'cause he could feel someone's eyes from behind over the two. He was scared, just a little. If he was alone then the stalker(s) would be goner(s). But now that he was with Juvia he had to be careful. The problem was they were not coming out at all! And most of the inns they've seen so far were closed. Probably due to the heavy rain and cold! For God's sake! Wasn't there any one at this time?!

Juvia shivered again and hung her bag even closer to her body. Her hands formed into fists as she tried to reduce her shivering. Just a second later she felt an arm round her shoulders and brought her closer to a hardened body that gave a her a little heat. She gasped and looked above to see Gajeel looking straight, holding her tighter towards him. She was about to question him but someone beat her to it.

"Hey there!"

Juvia stiffened while Gajeel frowned. 'Shit!'

They turned around slowly to see five-six men standing behind them smirking. They were around thirty year's age as Gajeel could make out.

Since it was dark and raining Gajeel could only see the first three who were standing in front clearly. One man had straight black hair while other two were bald but all of them were well built and had scars on most of their faces. The men were standing in the middle of the rain as though it did not bother them the least. Definitely not a good sign! Juvia visibly cringed and hung close to Gajeel's side while her male companion immediately scowled.

"You two look lost! Any help gorgeous?!"One of the baldies asked showing his yellow teeth and violet lips that was grinning ear to ear staring at a thoroughly wet Juvia from top to bottom who instantly paled.

"No!" Was Gajeel's short reply and started to walk faster nudging Juvia to walk who looked like a frightened kitten.

"Oh! But we wana help you guys! Come on!"One of them whined in a fake tone and started to walk towards the two at a faster pace. Gajeel caught Juvia's hand and started to run but knew it wasn't enough to keep those prying men away. Gajeel needed a plan and he had to make it quick! He looked around for any wood or a piece of metal that could be of a great help now. Juvia's eyes started to water but she sniffed it back and continued to run along with Gajeel, she didn't know why but she trusted him.

"Hey slow down!" One of the huge men shouted, their footsteps making noises due to the puddles that were forming due to the rain and continued to run quicker eager to get crush the boy down and have the cute girl all for themselves.

Feeling Juvia's shoulders shake a little Gajeel desperately looked around and thankfully saw a metal saw that looked like it was there for ages. Anything's better than nothing! He immediately ran and took hold of the metal and faced the others, moving Juvia to his back. The men laughed and looked at Gajeel as though he was a fly. "You really think you can beat us with that boy?!" One of them sneered. Gajeel just kept his posture ready and glared at them holding the metal in front of him in battle mode.

The men cackled and charged at the boy, but were immediately stopped when their eyes were caught in yellow light. Since Gajeel and Juvia had their backs to the light their eyes were not much strained. Gajeel turned around and had to shield his eyes with his right hand from the bright light, but peeked towards to the source of the light. He could see a form of vehicle coming towards them from the other side. Gajeel understood it was a huge jeep as it came nearer.

The jeep stopped in front of them and everyone waited anxiously to see who was inside. Juvia prayed it should be their savior!

The left door opened and a tall muscular guy came outside staring at the people in front of him, though his face was not seen due to the shadows. Closing the door, slowly he walked four steps front and stopped. The light from a nearby lamp now showed his face perfectly. He was spectacularly muscled, had a piercing scowl in his face that ordered no one to mess with him and had bright orange reddish hair that was now slowly becoming wet due to the rain. He was definitely around his forties and by the looks of it Gajeel could make out that he had a lot of fights in his previous days to boast of, if those huge scars on his face were anything to go by. That man was clearly a powerful person and commanded respect even without doing so much! He wore dark blue pants and a black shirt Gajeel thought because he couldn't clearly see what was underneath the large overcoat that the man used to shield himself. The man stared at Gajeel, folding his arms in front of his chest. e HeH'Oh no! Was he one of these guys friends or something?!' Gajeel stared at the man and gripped his hold on the metal. Juvia gulped and looked at Gajeel timidly.

But a surprising incident happened. The men that were behind them soon ran away and didn't even turn back to look. They ran away as though their tails were caught on fire. Both Gajeel and Juvia saw this and were wide eyed though Gajeel recovered quickly and stared at the man questioningly. The man started to walk towards the young couple and stood in front of them. He was four feet taller than Gajeel and Juvia felt like she was looking at a lighthouse! The man looked at Juvia, shrugged his shoulders and Gajeel was about to use his weapon he had to strangle the man thinking he was about to hurt Juvia but stopped when he saw that the man put his coat around Juvia's shoulders. Juvia looked at him in shock but didn't say anything and used the coat to cover herself more.

"Get in." Was the only thing the man said with the voice that wanted no back answers.

Gajeel frowned while Juvia looked back at the muscular man, blinking her eyes.

Gajeel just continued staring at the man but inside he was having turmoil. Who is he? Should he believe this guy? He sure is strong! Those men ran away the second they saw his face! Did they know him? Was he a friend or a foe? Would Juvia be safe with him?! Gajeel was sure that he had no chance for this person who was radiating the aura of a powerful man.

"Are you going to come or rather get drenched in the rain?!" The man asked seriously, his back towards them as he went to his car.

Gajeel wanted to ask many questions but seeing Juvia shiver again thought against it took her hand and walked towards the car. He opened the back seat and allowed Juvia to sit properly and closed the door. Then he opened the front door and sat while staring at the man who was starting the jeep. He gave a side glance at Gajeel but looked straight once the jeep started.

"Hold on tight! He said and before any of his young companions could question him took off his jeep at an amazing speed. Both the passengers were jerked backwards of their seats due to the immense speed.

They didn't know that they were catching their breaths for so long until the vehicle stopped in front of a huge mansion that was surrounded by some strong men wearing black suits and sunglasses. The rain had stopped and moon was shining brightly along with the twinkling stars in the sky.

Gajeel growled "What the hell was that driving?!"

Juvia looked at Gajeel shocked due to his sudden outburst and looked at their savior; if he could be called that, frightened thinking it might have angered the man.

The man turned his head to look at the other two and by the looks of it he had put on a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck. "Ha ha sorry! I drive a little fast!" H admitted looking at Juvia like a small boy who got caught while playing a prank. Juvia was stupefied. This was not the fearless man they saw from before!

Gajeel chocked on his air. " **A little**?! You were practically going to **kill** us!" He roared.

"Gajeel!" Juvia called urgently. Whatever it is this man saved the both of them from a disaster that could have happened. It was not polite to shout at him.

Gajeel looked at Juvia and then looked elsewhere with a snort. 'Was this the guy those other men, maybe himself too, were scared?!'

The man looked at them and titled his head. "Are you two a couple?!"

The two youngsters immediately blushed and shook their heads vehemently.

"NO!" The two shouted in unison and blushed even more while the man just laughed.

"Who the hell are you and where are we?!" Gajeel asked to change the subject, looking at the mansion that was to the right side of the car.

The man stared at Gajeel and nodded his head. "Oh yeah! I didn't tell you my name, did I?"

"If you did will I ask, stupid?!" Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"I'm Gildarts Clive. What are your names? And while we're at it why don't we get inside the house? It's already late you see." Gildarts smiled and got out of the car.

Both Gajeel and Juvia got out as well and said their names respectively. Juvia covered herself tightly with the coat of Gildarts to save herself from the cold wind. Gildarts took Juvia's bag and carried it for her while walking towards his house. The men standing in front of the door opened it while saluting Gildarts who returned it with a slight nod. Gajeel and Juvia gave each other a look and walked behind Gildarts.

"Meet my humble home…" Gildarts smiled at the youngsters.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Home?! _Humble_ home? It was a huge mansion dammit! The mansion was a beautiful place that had a classic touch. Juvia's eyes twinkled as she saw a lot of paintings were hanging on either sides of the huge place. Many chandleries were in the middle of the house, a humongous one at the center. Gajeel noticed many weapons were also placed here and there. Surely he was no ordinary man, even though he acted as one; it was sure that this man was somehow an important person in his own way.

A butler came to greet them and Gildarts talked with him privately looking at the youngsters a few times. The butler nodded his head and walked towards the duo with Gildarts.

Gildarts looked at Gajeel and asked. "What were you both doing late at night and why…"

" **DAD!** "

Both Gajeel and Juvia heard a loud yell, a feminine voice, from the further end of the mansion. Gajeel's and Juvia's jaws fell on the floor, seeing a shivering Gildarts. So he has a daughter?

Moments later a girl with long brown hair came downstairs. She was taller than Juvia but a little shorter compared to Gajeel. She wore a black t-shirt and pants that showed her amazing figure that she could boast of. Juvia could see that she was truly beautiful. The girl had a scowl and went near the now frightened Gildarts.

"Did I or did I not tell you to come early today dad?!" She asked gritting her teeth.

Gildarts smiled nervously. "Y-ye-yeah you did dear!"

The girl then took hold of Gildarts's shirt collar and stared at him. "Then where were you?! Can't you come a little early?! I was very much worried about you! You know that tomorrow is my friend's first day at work in the café and I've to… Oh…"

It was only then the girl finally took notice of an unfamiliar boy as well as a girl who were thoroughly wet standing in the hallway looking at them awkwardly. The girl took off her arm form her dad's collar and looked at them blinking her eyes.

Gildarts seeing the chance to run away immediately said "You see dear I wanted to come! I promise! But there were some matters I wanted to finish and I just left my workplace at around 11.30. When I was coming home I saw theses two having some trouble so I decided to help them! And it kinda… gotta… more late and… well… I brought them here! This young girl…" Gildarts pointed at the blue haired girl "who's completely drenched due to the early rain can't stay out in the night alone can she? So I thought…."Gildarts looked at his daughter hoping she wouldn't throw him out of the house.

The girl stared at her father then turned her head to look at the newcomers. She looked at the boy and saw that he didn't give a damn for anything as he was just standing looking around the house with practically no interest. But it was the way he was standing that caught her attention. He stood in front of the blue haired girl as though shielding her from any harm that may come. The girl was cute she would that. She looked at her dad and whispered "you're lucky this time but the next time, be careful!" Gildarts nodded his head and smiled "I knew my daughter would understand me! Oh _Cana_!" He shouted and carried her in bridal style grinning like a mad man. Gajeel and Juvia stared at the incident that was happening in front of them shocked. The girl now identified as Cana scowled at her father and started beating "Put me down now!" She yelled but Juvia could see that the girl really didn't mean as she had a faint bush in her cheeks. "But Cana! I love you my dear!" Gildarts cried anime tears. "Just put me down this instant!" Cana shouted and reluctantly Gildarts allowed her to stand on her feet.

The girl came near the duo and smiled. "Hi I'm Cana! I'm sorry for making you both wait! Come on let's get you to new clothes! Have you both had your dinner?!"

"Yes! We did!" Juvia said before Gajeel could say anything. Gajeel stared a Juvia but didn't say a word. They didn't have any dinner.

Cana smiled "Good! Well come on uhmm…. What are your names?!"

"I'm Juvia and this is Gajeel!" Juvia said smiling. Gajeel snorted.

'Are they together?' Cana thought but didn't bother.

"Well Gajeel you will be shown to your room by Mr. Black and I'll show your's Juvia!" Cana smiled while catching Juvia's arm. "But we've to get you out of these wet clothes! Come on I'll take you to a hot shower to sooth you!" Juvia allowed Cana to carry her towards wherever she wanted to take her not before giving Gajeel a small smile. Gajeel looked at Juvia and Cana who were going away. "Excuse me sir." Gajeel turned around to see a young man practically his height with blond hair standing near him. "I'm Mr. Black and I've been hired to show your room. So if you may…" Mr. Black extended his hand towards his left and Gajeel nodded his head and walked with him. He looked at Gildarts and saw that he was busy speaking to some men while glancing at Gajeel. Gajeel sighed 'It was a long night!'

Juvia lied on the bed in the room that was given for her stay in the house. She had a good shower and had changed herself into warm clothes. She was with Cana and said her all about herself and that she and Gajeel were going to join Fairy tail academy. She liked Cana and understood that she was a trustworthy girl even though the same could be said about Cana's father Juvia didn't know. Juvia was surprised to hear that even Cana was studying in that academy. Cana's friend Jessica joined for a part time job in a nearby café that her friends were looking after and she wanted to get something for her as a good luck charm and that's why she got angry on her dad. Juvia wanted to ask her what was the job of Gildarts but decided it was too early to ask that. Cana asked whether Juvia wanted to join there too as they were in need of more employees' especially young girls and it would help Juvia to get some money if she was staying in Magnolia with no one as her own family. Juvia couldn't believe that she would get a part time job this quick. Truly it was a miracle to meet Gajeel, Gildarts and Cana! She said yes without a single thought. Cana had smiled and said there would be an interview but she'd try to convince the owners who were her friends Mira and Elfman and give Juvia a job for sure! Wishing good night Cana left her saying if she needed any help she'll be in the next door. Juvia smiled looking at the ceiling. 'Oh God! Thank you so much…'

She turned her head to see a picture frame placed on a small table. Her right hand went towards it and took hold of the picture. Juvia saw a few girls and boys looking straight smiling happily under a cherry tree, petals were flowing here and there. One among them she knew was Cana but there were several she didn't know. Must be her friends. Cana was standing near two white haired girls that had blue eyes who looked a lot alike and behind them was a huge man and he was maybe muscular than Gildarts. There was a merrily laughing girl with bright red hair who was holding her arms with a grinning tattooed boy that had the same hair as Juvia. Then there was a boy with orange hair and he was wearing glasses. He had a truly majestic smile Juvia could see. He was standing near a girl that had blonde hair who was smiling holding her hair that was waving in the wind. But her large brown eyes were focused on two boys that were in front of her who looked as though they were fighting each other. The boy that was on the left side had pink hair and had a scowl while holding his right arm towards something as though he wanted to catch it. Juvia's eyes moved to look at the other boy on the right side. He had spiky black hair, brooding eyes, an equal scowl like the pink haired had and had such an angelic face. His left hand was further away from the pink haired boy's hold and was holding a shoe. Juvia looked at him for some time. It was then Juvia noticed that the pink haired boy's was not wearing a shoe in his left feet. Juvia felt her lips move upwards. She looked at the black haired boy who looked to be having muscles underneath the white shirt he was wearing. He was cute to see in his own way. Shrugging Juvia put the frame to its rightful place and crawled on the bed. Tomorrow was her big day and she had to be ready for it!

* * *

Gray opened his eyes as he heard his cell ring in his pants pocket. Getting up grumpily he took out his cell not bothering that he was not in his own home. He saw that it was Loke calling him.

"Mmmph…"

Hearing a moan Gray looked to his left to see Clara was getting disturbed due to the ring and she turned around trying to get sleep placing the sheet over head. Grinning, Gray got up to get his boxers that were at the further end of the bed. The cell continued to ring and he took the call.

"Hello!" He said while putting the boxers.

"Where are you?!" Loke's calm voice was heard. Of course he wouldn't be scared because this was not the first time were Gray was not seen after a party or from a club.

"In the house of some cutie…"

"When'll you be back?!"

Gray blinked his eyes "Tomorrow morning obviously!"

"I didn't mean that! Just asked whether you needed any help or you can come by yourself." Loke said

"Ah! I'm fine! I'll be there by… say…. 8? Where are you now?" Gray scratched his cheek.

"Driving back home. K. Enjoy!"

"Wait! Where's Natsu?!" Gray intervened before Loke would cut the call.

"Oh! He's sober and sleeping peacefully in the back seat" Loke chuckled looking behind at the pink haired boy who was sleeping like a baby.

Gray smiled "That explains why there are no noises of " **I'LL PUKE NOW!** " from there eh…"

"Yup! Thank God for that!" Loke nodded his head. "See you tomorrow! 'Night!"

"Yup! You too! Good night!" Gray cut the call and went towards the window that showed the bright moon. Cool breeze was coming towards him and dancing with his dark hair but he didn't mind it. He liked being cold. He had set up himself to be a cold man who had boundaries in his heart that allowed no one to enter just like that.

"What're you doing?!"

Gray looked back to see Clara looking at him with half lidded eyes. He grinned. "Nothing! Just looking at the moon!" He walked towards the bed, got on top of it and stared at Clara's face. Using his right hand he tugged Clara's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "Did I wake you?!"

Clara smiled seductively "Maybe…" She winked.

Getting the hidden meaning Gray leaned on her smirking and moved the sheets on top of their heads.

The moon shined brightly and its light illuminated the room…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thankful for those who have reviewed :-) And a very big hug to those who are following this story, favorite and all. 536 Traffic graph?! WOW! Thank you all... :-) (Bows)**

Juvia awoke startled as someone was banging the door to her room from the other side.

"Oye! Cofe! Cofe!" Gajeel's booming voice was heard.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Come in! The door's unlocked!" She shouted.

Gajeel came inside grinning ear to ear, carrying two cups.

"You don't have to yell my nick name!" Juvia seethed.

Gajeel titled his head "What nick name?" He winked "I said 'Coffee' as I bought you some! I didn't mean anything else!"Gajeel gave Juvia her cup having coffee and placed his right hand on his heart to emphasize his words. "It's not my fault you adore you're nick name Cofe that you think only that!"

"Hmph!" Juvia shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. It was refreshing her with its taste.

"Good morning mam!" Both Juvia and Gajeel looked towards the door to see Mr. Black bowing his head. "I've ironed all your dresses and stuff. Some your bags are yet to be dried ok. Breakfast will be up in 15 minutes. Please come to the dining room. Thank you!" Black left.

Juvia couldn't help but feel as if she was living in a dream! She never received such attention and the room she was staying was so comfy for her standards! Gajeel snickered.

"What's wrong?!" Juvia asked.

"Oh nothing!" Gajeel drank his tea 'Of course! This stupid blue head didn't even notice the way that butler was staring at her figure when he looked at her!' "Finish the coffee COFE! We've to go down for breakfast and get the hell outta here!" Gajeel said quickly.

Juvia frowned "Don't say like that Gajeel! They're kind enough to let us in here!"

"Yeah yeah! Whatever!"

Juvia sighed.

* * *

Cana was combing her hair in her room when she heard the phone ringing on the table down stairs. She knew someone else would take it so she continued what she was doing.

Gildarts took the phone and placed near his ear. "Hello!"

Laxus cringed hearing the bulky male voice from the other side. 'Oh shit! Her dad! Here goes nothing!' "Ah! Hello…..This is a call from 'Say the answer and get the prize' show! Is Miss Cana there?"

Gildarts became wide eyed and he immediately shouted "CANA!"

Cana was about to get a dress to wear on when her dad called her. Blinking her eyes she went downstairs. "Yeah! Coming!"

"CANA! Ah there you are! Come here!" Gildarts called her motioning with his hand to join him, smiling.

Cana blinked. Why is he so happy?! When Cana reached near him Gildarts gave her the phone that was in loudspeaker. Looking at him Cana placed the phone near her mouth after glancing at it suspiciously. "Umm…. Hello?"

"Ah! Hello Miss Cana!"Cana's eyes widened 'Laxus?!' "You're lucky as our computer selected your name from 1000 others for our 'Say the answer and get the prize' contest!" Cana suppresed a giggle "So here's the question! Where should two lovers _who are in the same colloege_ meet? Your options are a) Park b) Beach and c) **College**?"

'Oho! So Laxus is asking whether she's ready to go to college or not! Hmmm' Cana pressed her right pointing finger on her chin as though thinking while Gildarts looked at her. "Hmmm….. c) College?" Cana said smiling

Laxus grinned "Ok thank you… We shall call you if you've won the prize!" He cut the call.

Gildarts patted her head "Good job Cana! What a wonderful answer!" He smiled.

Cana laughed nervously "Uh…. Thanks"She looked up to see Juvia and Gajeel coming down. "Ah our guests are here dad!"

Grinning Gildarts waved towards them, Juvia waved back smiling while Gajeel just nodded his head. "Ah so they have! Well then let's have breakfast! And then we'll decide what we should do ok"

* * *

Loke was munching on his bread that had mango jam in it. As always the house was filled with loud music! Today it was some new rock song of someone! He sighed. Though Gray said he'll come at 8, he reached there by 7! Guess he didn't want the girl to wake up soon to get headaches. And then started the usual tantrum! Irritate the 'I- **hate** -everyone' neighbor!

Gray and Natsu were dancing to the music in Natsu's room while glancing at the other side through the window. Gray danced in his style while Natsu was rolling on the bed grinning. At some point Natsu started belly dancing that made Gray to put up a face as though he wanted to puke. Then they both were laughing loudly, peeking through the window to the other house.

In that house only an old woman was staying who was a loner, Porlyusica. She has bright red eyes, pink hair tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges and her forehead had lines showing her old age. She usually wore a bright red overcoat around her clothes she wore. She had a firm voice to shoo away everyone from her privacy. She hated people and didn't talk that much to anyone. She just looked after herself and minded her own business.

Porlyusica was preparing her breakfast when she heard the noise! "Inconsolent brats!" Muttering curse words under her breath Porlyusica reached top stairs and went to the room that was near the boys' house. She looked at the other side through the window and as always the two idiots were dancing around.

Gray looked at Natsu and winked motioning with his head that their neighbor has come to shout at them. Natsu immediately came near him and looked at Porlyusica waving his hand at her.

"Why can't you reduce the volume?! It's not that all the people here must also listen to your noise, right!" Porlyusica screamed.

"WHAT?!" Gray asked coming near the window.

"REDUCE THE VOLUME OF THAT NOISE!" Porlyusica yelled

"OK!" Natsu said, winking at Gray and went to the loudspeaker to increase the volume grinning. Gray laughed clapping his hands and shaking his head bending.

Porlyusica muttered under her breath and left the room. Gray and Natsu gave a high five.

"Why're you doing this?!" Loke came at that time to the room holding his sandwich. "Can't you leave her alone?! Just let it go guys!"

"Please! Enough with the" Gray took both his hands and made a gesture with the pointer and middle fingers " **TALK**! We've to do this 'cause we're young!"

"For youth!" Natsu pumped a fist into the air.

"I didn't even get what that means but whatever! Come on! Have your breakfast and get ready for Fairy Tail academy boys!" Loke grinned.

"YEAH!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted happily smiling.

* * *

"Juvia, Gajeel. I'm looking for a proper place where you both can stay. Until then you can live here k" Gildarts smiled, Juvia smiled back being grateful. "Ok so both of you're in my daughter's college huh? That's great! Cana can show the college if you want!" Gildarts said while having his breakfast.

Gajeel rolled his eyes grumbling and was about to tell a straight 'NO' when he felt a foot slam on his. He gritted his teeth and glared at Juvia who was sending daggers at him.

Juvia smiled at Gildarts "That'll be a great help!" She looked at Cana hopefully who nodded her head as though agreeing to her. Juvia sighed relieved. It would be good to have someone who knew the college well along to provide the needed information about it.

Cana looked at Gajeel "Do you have all the needed things with you for your studies?!"

"Yeah! I got it before itself." Gajeel said "Me too" Juvia chimed in nodding her head.

"That's good to know" Cana smiled. She got up as she finished her breakfast and looked at the other two and saw that they had finished theirs as well. "Well come on then! Let's get ready and go to the college! What say?"

"Yeah!" Juvia smiled, Gajeel nodded his head (though he felt irritated with Juvia's enthusiasm). The three of them went to get prepared to go.

After some minutes the three of them came outside after getting ready.

Cana wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans that showed her amazing figure. She applied red lipstick on her lips; yellow eye shadow for her eyes, long ear rings and she left her hair freely. Juvia wore a black t-shirt and black and white check skirt. She just applied baby pink lip palm on her lips and made her hair into a pony tail that looked nice on her. Black, the butler looked at her and smiled giving her a thumps up that Gajeel didn't appreciate at all. He frowned and gritted his teeth at Black. Gajeel wore a red shirt and a black handless overcoat along with black pants, wearing a brown bandana over his head.

Cana went to the parking lot to get her car. She got her driving license and liked to drive very much. Especially with her Laxus. Once Cana started her car she waved at Juvia and Gajeel who came near to get in Cana's car. Once they were all settled Cana looked at the two and grinned. Juvia smiled softly but Gajeel didn't like that goofy smile and inwardly groaned 'Don't tell me that this girl has her dad's genes in driving!'

"Fairy tail academy! Here we come!" Cana shouted and took off at full speed leaving both her passengers hold onto their seatbelts for dear life.

* * *

"So you guys ready?!"Loke asked shifting his spectacles with his pointer finger. Loke was wearing a white shirt that had several buttons undone and black pants. . Currently he and his friends were in his car ready to go to the Fairy tail academy. Their friends called them as they had reached college a few minutes ago.

"Absolutely!"

Yup only one answer as the other occupant was out cold with Gray's fist! Gray was wearing a dark blue shirt that had all the buttons perfectly done and black jeans sitting idly. In his lap was Natsu who looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. He wore a maroon shirt that had first two-three buttons undone and blue jeans.

"Ok… Here we go…" Loke started his car and set off the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I updated this late. In this Gray and Juvia finally meets...**

On the way to college Cana said many things about the Fairy Tail academy and the people there to her fellow passengers. Cana was their senior in the college. Gajeel was just nodding his head from the back seat whenever Cana looked at him, though no one saw that Gajeel was hearing to songs with his head sets placed in his ears.

As far as Cana explained Juvia got a feeling that she chose the most perfect college for herself. It has most of the top students of Magnolia and is the current top college there. The other colleges were Lamia Scale, Saber tooth and so on. But Juvia didn't bother about all those as she was going to be in the college that she dreamed of. She can achieve the life she wanted and this was her first step to attain her aims.

Fairy Tail….

When the trio reached the college, Juvia's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Even Gajeel looked curiously. Cana just smiled and drove slowly for her fellow mates to admire the college they were going to study for a few years.

A huge gate stood as if it touched the skies and then when the group went across it the college came into view. It was a tall building with the Fairy Tail emblem marked in the middle of the top area with many trees on either side of the road they were passing through. The building was painted in white and the pillars in violet. On the right side Juvia saw a huge area cut properly as though it was a circle. It would be the stage Juvia assumed. There was a lot of greenery in that area and there were some benches placed here and there probably to study or be with friends.

Cana then went to the car parking area. There were a lot of cars and it took a good ten minutes to get a space to fit Cana's car.

After parking the car the trio walked towards the college, Cana explaining the place where the orientation is taking place. Cana said she couldn't be with them as she had to meet a certain someone showing weird actions putting on a poker face. Juvia blinked her eyes while Gajeel just looked at Cana amused.

'So the daughter of Mr. Goats… erm… Gildarts has a boyfriend eh.' Gajeel shook his head.

"So see ya later k." Cana waved and left in a jiffy.

"What was that about?!" Juvia asked tilting her head.

"Who cares?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go to the place she said where the orientation starts."

"Yeah!" Nodding her head Juvia walked along with Gajeel to their destination.

* * *

When they reached the place that had a few students sitting on chairs with a man in his middle thirties standing in between them, they understood that it was not really an orientation, just giving the new students an introduction of the college as they were the batch that was late.

Juvia was shocked to hear this fact and she and Gajeel came and sat on the chairs on the further left end of the room. So she and Gajeel and some others came here a week late. Well this was a problem but thankfully as the person who was explaining some things was saying that only a few lessons were taken in the class. Juvia looked around and saw that there were around six other students with them. Most of them had anxious looks to see what they were going to face there. Someone nudged Juvia on the elbow and she looked up to see Gajeel looking at her with a bored expression.

"Hey are you going to listen to this idiot's chanting?" He whispered.

Juvia looked at him shocked "Why of course. We have too." She whispered back hissing.

"Well suit yourself. I'm goin'." Gajeel said coolly.

"What?!" Juvia half whispered half shouted.

"You heard me." Gajeel said.

"But you can't go when someone is talking something important." Juvia stressed.

"Watch me! And it's nothin' important. Just some facts, that Cana already told us. Later"

With that Gajeel looked around and slowly tried to get up. The moment the man who was talking turned his head to the other side Gajeel made a dash to the door. Juvia's mouth opened a perfect 'o' and she looked back to see that the man hadn't noticed Gajeel's departure. She sighed. Guess she had to be alone here.

"…And so we truly see to it that all of you become well educated and achieve the goals you want in your life! We try to..."

"….Uhmm… Hello…" Juvia heard a meek voice behind her. She looked back to see a blue haired girl looking at her with big brown eyes, nervously.

"May I sit with you please?" She asked quietly.

"Why of course!" Juvia smiled as the girl stood up and went near her. "I'm Juvia by the way."

The girl smiled back "Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you. Actually I don't like being alone. I need someone with me." She whispered as the person who was talking looked at them for a few minutes and looked elsewhere.

"Oh. That's alright we can be together if you want." Juvia said.

Levy smiled gratefully.

"… And so you may all go to your classes now. All of you come here to see which classes you are" The person called each of them one by one and said where there classes and class teacher's were.

After the discussions Juvia understood that she; Levy and even Gajeel were in same classes. Yay! Juvia, with Levy, looked for Gajeel everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere. Giving up, Levy and Juvia went to their new class.

* * *

"YO FELLOW MATES!" Natsu shouted as he entered the class with Gray and Loke.

"Would you shut it Natsu?!" Lucy sighed shaking her head. She was sitting on a table in front chatting with a pink haired girl.

"As if he'll listen to you…" Loke grinned while taking his seat near Aries.

"What? I love college and studying and I'm happy I'm here…" Natsu pouted.

"Hi Loke." Aries called shyly.

Loke looked back at her and grinned "Hello there Aries. 'Cause of you I passed. Please help me this term too…" He winked.

Aries blushed and nodded her head.

"So… You don't have to shout for that now." Lucy said irritated to Natsu.

"Save yourself the trouble Lucy." Lucy turned to her left to see Gray standing near her smiling softly.

"Ohhhhhh….. It's Gray Fullbuster…." A lot of girls cooed at the sight of their ideal boy. "Isn't he handsome?"

Natsu snorted "Seems to me like droopymore!" He mumbled earning a smack from Lucy.

"Hey Gray! How are you?" Lucy smiled at her friend.

"Fine…" Gray smiled taking his seat behind Loke. Natsu sat beside him while Lucy sat on the other side of Gray.

"You smell good." Lucy said looking at Gray.

"Hey! Why do you tell him that? What about me?" Natsu whined

"Unlike you I always take bath" Gray smirked while Natsu rolled his eyes.

Loke turned back to look at Gray and Natsu "Hey guys. We have to give our names for those sports events, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." Gray said elegantly running a hand through his hair that caused half of the girls in the class to sigh.

"What a show off!" Boys gritted their teeth agitated.

It was always about Gray… Mr. Perfect. Sit like Gray, walk like Gray… what's with him?

"Hey guys…" A stern voice that gave away who the person was...

The gang looked up to see Erza coming towards them robot mode. Lucy waved her hand eagerly motioning Erza to sit with her.

Erza went near them and sat on her seat. She looked around as though searching for someone.

"Nope. He is not here…" Loke smiled knowingly.

Erza blushed "I know. He said me he'll be late..."

"Who?" Gray asked with a fake confused face.

Erza blushed even harder "You know right?"

"No! Loke did not say who… So you tell us" Natsu chuckled.

"Oh stop it." Lucy laughed while patting Erza who had steam coming from her ears.

"Speak of the Devil…" Gray motioned with his head to Erza to look at the door.

A blue haired young man came into the class and smiled at the sight of them.

"Jellal!" Loke nodded his head.

" _Some_ one was searching for you…" Natsu winked.

Erza gulped. Jellal smiled and sat near Erza. "Looking by her expression you teased her." Jellal shook his head taking Erza's arms in his.

"We can only tease her when it comes to you. Or else we won't be alive." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy nodded her head.

That moment their class teacher came. Miss Aquarius. The teacher whom Lucy hated the most 'cause of her teaching. She mostly talked about love and boyfriends and would always target Lucy as she did not have one. But the teacher was _very_ good to Gray, Loke and Natsu, the popular boys of the school.

"All right students. We have some new admissions here. Co-operate with them." Miss Aquarius looked at the door expectantly.

Three girls and one boy came inside.

Gray looked at them uninterested. He saw that out of the three girls, two were wearing clothes that covered them fully. Not his type.

They introduced themselves and Gray knew he only liked the girl named Virgo who was smiling at him as she was taking her seat near Aries. The other girls Juv… something and Levy were not at all necessary for him. Although that tall light skinned girl was wearing a pony tail that he secretly liked. And the new boy was a wreck too. He did not even bother to look at him.

"…So Juvia… Let's see… Uh-huh! You sit near Erza she will help you with any doubts you have. Lucy please move back." Aquarius smirked evilly at Lucy.

Lucy got up glaring at her teacher and went back to sit near some girl. Gray was not happy with it. Aquarius probably liked Juvia a little more as she said something that she likes water or rain… He was not paying that much attention.

Juvia went and sat near the red haired girl, Erza, and smiled at her. Even though Erza was angry as Lucy's place was shifted she smiled at Juvia none less as it was not her fault this happened.

Juvia remembered the photo frame she saw in Cana's home and knew immediately that this was the gang she saw in that.

'Cana's friends….'

Levy then sat behind Juvia and smiled at her, happy that she was in front of her.

At that time a knock on the door was heard.

Everyone saw a tall boy with red eyes standing simply as if he did not care a damn for the class at all.

'Gajeel!' Juvia gritted her teeth.

Gajeel said a lie that he came late due to some problem and gave his introduction short by just saying his full name.

Levy looked at the enormous boy. So he is Gajeel that Juvia was searching before. How did he become her friend?

Gajeel then went and sat behind Gray. Juvia turned back and gave him a steady stare before turning back.

Gajeel just shrugged and placed his head on his hand and looked outside the window to watch two birds that were singing.

Gray did not miss the exchange. 'So these two know each other…'

Loke saw that Gray was looking at Juvia, not checking out but just looking at her.

 _Interesting_ …

* * *

During the break time, many boys tried to speak with the new girls especially Juvia but they all cowered away due to the stare of Gajeel.

"Why did you stare at that guy?" Juvia asked while taking down important notes.

"Felt like that." A lame answer.

Juvia stared at Gajeel and looked away. Levy was also sitting with them but reading a book.

"Oh I didn't introduce you both, did I?" Juvia smacked her head.

"Levy, this is Gajeel and Gajeel meet Levy my new friend." Gajeel snorted while Levy tried to smile at him.

Juvia pinched Gajeel while he hissed glaring at Juvia and then he somehow gave a short smile to Levy.

Juvia grinned happily but frowned when she felt someone's eyes on her. She shivered a little, Gajeel noticed it.

"What is it?" he asked uncertain.

"Nothing... Just feeling a little cold..." Juvia lied. But she was sure that someone was watching her and then to get rid of that feeling spoke with Levy.

* * *

'She looks so happy when she is with him. Is he her boyfriend or something?' Gray found himself thinking staring at the newbie, not even bothering to look at the dishes many girls has prepared for him.

"That woman!" Lucy growled.

"Are you angry on that girl?" Erza asked leaning on Jellal's shoulder.

"I'm not irritated on Juvia but that Aquarius is getting on my nerves…" Lucy formed a fist.

"It's all right. After some classes we'll ask Juvia to move, she may accept to…" Jellal was stopped midway by Natsu.

"Oh come on now. Lucy is a grown up. She won't have any problem due to some change in the seats." Natsu said cockily but kept quiet when he heard a growl from both Lucy and Erza.

"But I gotta admit. That Juvia is damn cute…. She is like a water goddess…" Loke looked mesmerized.

"You tell that every time you meet any girl" Gray said looking away.

A girl squeaked. "Oh! See Gray respects any girl and does not allow even his friends to tell something about them."

Gray really wanted to roll his eyes but controlled. What he really meant was he did not see anything special in that blue haired light skinned girl. He again looked at her and could see that she wore no makeup like Lucy or Erza. Not that he was a fan of over makeup but girls have to wear some right? Ah why should he bother about this girl now? Let her do whatever she wants…

* * *

The rest of the class was over and Gray was happy that Virgo went and spoke with him. He actually wanted to make out with her but his reputation in the class would get affected badly.

"So can I have you cell number?" Virgo asked, playing with her curls.

Gray smiled pleasantly. "You need it?"

"Well if any _important_ matter comes I need someone to help me right, even at _night_?" Virgo winked smiling sweetly.

"He won't give his number." Loke shook his head.

"He will! See how seductively that new girl's looking at him. She's got him badly." Natsu smirked "His reputation being a gentleman will soon be gone."

"Watch…" Loke challenged.

Gray grinned and looked at Virgo in the eye "You see… I really care about girls. But it is not appropriate for a girl to get a guy's cell number immediately after introductions. Good girls are like that. So you first watch yourself from getting into trouble. Even then if you fall then I'll be there to help you, from any danger. Trust me. Now please excuse me…" Gray bowed his head.

Loke looked at Natsu proudly while the latter had his jaw touching the floor.

Gray felt someone's eyes on him and was sure who that was.

Juvia…

She was watching him with amazed eyes for sure. But he did not look at her.

Who needs that ordinary girl anyway?

He also heard a grunt. Bet it's from her gigantic boyfriend. He can have her for himself.

They could act in Beauty and Beast…

Gray saw that Loke went and asked for the numbers of the two other girls. Levy gave hers reluctantly but Juvia did not. When Loke was about to ask her once more Gajeel towered above him and just gave a strict "MOVE!" that made Loke laugh nervously and scram away.

Yes. Gajeel is that girl's boy friend.

Good match. The girl is not bothered about the way she looks while the boy doesn't care about anything at all. Amazing...

* * *

After the classes, Levy and Juvia were walking together with Gajeel tagging along, hands behind his back.

"…You want a job?" Juvia asked.

"Uh-huh. I need some part time job to look after my expenses." Levy said.

Juvia frowned thinking "Well there might be a job but I don't know would you like that." She said unsure.

Levy looked at Juvia eagerly "I'll do it. I need some money you see. 'cause I live alone. So I have to do something to get money."

"…So you are living alone here?" Juvia asked.

"Well… Not exactly…. But I'm a paying guest in an old woman's home. She is rude at a times but she's ok to leave with. I went there today morning late and thankfully she did not kill me." Levy said shuddering at the thought of Porlyusica.

"Oh! Must be hard with her…." Juvia said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it…" Levy said. "She's looking for some more paying guests. But the thing is she does not like humans at all. I don't know how I got to be there too…"

"Huh?" Juvia did not understand. Even Gajeel looked at Levy.

"You see she does not like humans. So she won't go for any work. So she started to accept paying guests, such that, we will look after ourselves and will not disturb her at all. But her place is very safe as she is scared by many." Levy smiled

Gajeel blinked his eyes 'That woman does not like people but accepts people to stay with her as long as no one bothers her. Mental!'

Juvia thought about it "So she's looking for paying guests huh?"

Levy nodded her head.

Juvia looked back at Gajeel smiling.

Gajeel blinked his eyes and sweat dropped 'Don't tell me she's planning to go there.'

Levy looked at her watch and gasped "I'm late... What job were you saying?" Levy asked urgently.

"Well it is…"

"Juvia! Gajeel!"

The trio looked behind to see Cana running towards them. She stopped in front of them and bent a little to get her breath back.

"Hey Cana." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah… let.. lets g.. go guys…" Cana said between taking breaths.

Gajeel stared at her 'Looks to me like she was doing something with her boyfriend…'

Juvia looked at Levy. Levy smiled and nodded her head "Message me when you reach home"

Juvia nodded her head "See you Levy."

"Bye bye" Levy waved her hand and walked away.

Gajeel watched her go and turned to see Juvia smiling at him, crossing her arms.

"What?" He asked not liking the way Juvia was smiling at him.

"Nothing~" Juvia hummed a tone and went to get in Cana's car.

Gajeel shook his head and got in the car as well.

* * *

In the car…

"Juvia!" Cana called.

Juvia looked at her.

"My friend called. She joined there today it seems. So if you want you can go there as well. I've talked with Mira about it and she's more than happy to accept you. To tell you the truth I sent her your photo I took today without your knowledge and she liked it. So what say?" Cana asked while driving.

Gajeel did not like the fact that Cana took Juvia's picture without asking her. But he was sure that Juvia would not have any problem with that. She liked Cana that much.

Juvia smiled "Of course! I'd be happy too. So today I am going there?"

"Uh-huh!" Cana grinned and gave her thumbs up "Do good!"

Juvia nodded her head "Thanks"

"So how was your class today?" Cana asked conversationally.

Juvia looked at Gajeel who turned his head and watched the buildings that were passing by.

"It was good. And I saw some people whom I saw in your photo that was in the room I was staying."

Cana frowned thinking "Oh… You mean Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and all huh…"

Juvia nodded her head.

"So how are they?" Cana asked while taking a turn.

"Pathetic" Gajeel whispered under his breath.

"They're good. And uhmm…. That dark haired boy…"

"Gray?"

"… Yeah Gray… Does he not like girls? Today one girl asked him his cell number but he rejected it." Juvia said looking at Cana.

Gajeel saw Cana's smirk through the mirror and was sure that whatever Gray did in the class was fake. He had a doubt about that guy the time he met him. That boy was being such a gentleman but was secretly admiring that Virgo girl's assets. And from Cana's expression he got clear information.

Gray is trouble…

"Well… Not really. He actually is a shy type when it comes to girls…." Cana said looking elsewhere.

A bad lie… Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Juvia was not convinced with the way Cana said that but did not say anything.

* * *

After few minutes they reached Cana's home and Juvia went to get dressed to go to the café. Cana dropped Juvia there and made her talk with Jessica.

Jessica was a beautiful girl with long hair and slender figure. She shook hands with her and talked a lot.

Juvia then talked with another friend of Cana, Mira Strauss. The owner of that café. She was more beautiful in flesh than in the photo, Juvia understood. She became a huge fan of hers instantly.

Mira gave her a cheery smile and gladly accepted her. Cana assured Juvia not to worry as Mira was there to help her in any case.

Juvia felt her cell vibrate and saw that she got a message from Gajeel.

" _Best of luck COFE…."_

Juvia pouted when she read her nick name but smiled anyway and messaged back a "Thank you…"

Mira took her to the other staff and she saw that all were wearing makeup. She was the only odd one out in that matter.

"That's all right. Hibiki here will make you even more beautiful in just a minute…"

Juvia looked to her left to see a handsome man, who looked like a model, smiling at her. He was a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. Juvia could feel her cheeks burn but tried to control it.

"Hello there…" Hibiki knelt on one knee and took Juvia's hands. "You are truly beautiful… Will you accept meee…" Hibiki yelped as Mira pinched his ear making him to get up.

"That's enough Hibiki." Mira smiled, a dark aura forming around her "It is the first day of Juvia's and I don't want her to get scared."

Juvia as well as the others sweat dropped.

'She can be a demoness if she wants….' Juvia thought nervously.

"Now please do the makeup for Juvia…" Mira said to Hibiki politely and looked at a small girl.

"And Wendy give Juvia her maid outfit k. I think she can use Lisanna's outfit for now" With that Mira left.

* * *

Gray sighed. This was like before. This time Cana was the one who pestered them to go to some café in some far place. Natsu and Loke were really eager to go there but Gray swore that if he got bore here too then he would never go to any place his friends suggest. Laxus glared at him making him to accept Cana's offer to go check out Mira's café.

Mira was calling them to go there for a long time but the reason he did not go there was that Mira would become a monster if he so much flirt with any girls there. But today he, Loke and Natsu did not have anything to do. So here he was driving to that café in his luxurious car.

"Natsu where was this place?" Gray asked.

"Bluhhh…."

"Sorry… Loke?"

"Take a left turn and go straight, then a curve and behold the third building." Loke said patting Natsu's head that looked very much green.

"K!" Gray took up speed and drove fastly.

* * *

After the makeup and wearing the outfit Juvia looked at the mirror and was beyond shocked seeing her reflection.

She was wearing red lipstick, her hair was left loosely, and she had eye liner and had a little eye shadow as well. She wore a black maid outfit that matched her perfectly and she was really looking nice in that.

"Juvia come out so that we can see you…" She heard Mira calling her.

Juvia came out from the room and stood in front of Mira, Hibiki, Wendy and some others bowing her head, clasping her hands nervously, and blushing.

Wendy squeaked while Mira was clapping her hands squealing and Hibiki was nodding his head.

"I love the way your hands goes in the case of makeup…" Mira looked at Hibiki and smiled.

Wendy went near Juvia "Oh my God! You're an angel Miss Juvia…."

Juvia looked at her and smiled "Please Wendy. Just Juvia is enough for me…"

"Oh such a humble girl... Well Juvia it's time for work. Go out there and take some orders." Mira smiled and pushed Juvia a little. Juvia felt a little nervous but took a pen and a small pad and left.

* * *

Gray and his gang had reached the place, parked the car and got in the café. He saw that there were many beautiful girls. They took a spot where there was a window that allowed them to see the vehicles going and the buildings and the lights illuminating the night.

"Wonderful girls~" Loke smiled happily.

"Yeah! Don't let Mira hear you she'll fry you alive…" Gray said slowly.

Natsu was back to normal and left to go to the wash room.

"I'll join you" Loke called and went with him.

Gray just sat leaning back his head onto the chair closing his eyes and raised his hand casually.

* * *

Juvia gulped and watched around to see if anyone wanted to order something. She then saw a young man leaning back casually; he did not any food placed in front of him. And then he raised his hand, probably want to make an order.

Juvia took a deep breath and went towards him. She neared the table and gulped. She can do this. What she did not see was that some tissue paper was lying down and as she was wearing heels, she slipped on it and lost control.

"Eeeekkk….."

She squeaked but just as she was about to fall someone caught her by holding onto her waist and back firmly.

Many customers there gasped in surprise.

Juvia was thankful to the person whoever that was and she slowly opened her eyes to thank that person but was shocked to the core that that person was none other than Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Gray was truly mesmerized by the girl in his hands. She was really beautiful. Her blue glowing hair, her big blue eyes, red lips, light skin that was really soft, everything about the girl was just fantastic. He needed that girl that instant. Mira be damned.

"What was that?"

Speak of the devil.

"Juvia are you ok?" He heard Mira shouting.

Juvia… _Juvia_? _**JUVIA?!**_

That ordinary girl he saw in college is this angelic faced girl?

Gray stared at the girl he had in his arms "Juvia?" He said slowly.

He saw the girl's cheeks becoming redder second by second…

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Feel free to tell me...**


End file.
